Nicole's Big Brother Season 1
This season of Big Brother is the first edition of Nicole16's Big Brother Group Game. This season will divide the 20 new and aspiring houseguests into 4 teams of 5. There will be competitions to compete for such as HOH and POV. There will be an eviction each week and only one of them can win the title of the 1st ever winner of Big Brother. In the end, nickt115 won against Davidftw123 by a vote of 5-2. Twist(s) *On Day 1, the houseguests were split up to 4 teams of 5. Then, everyone in the house competed for HOH and only one person from each team wins HOH, giving 4 people to win HOH. Then the HOH players had to nominate 2 people from their team for eviction. Any players that were not nominated had to vote between two of their teammates for eviction. *The houseguest(s) that are evicted will be sent to the redemption house where they will compete their own game of Big Brother for a shot to return to the main house. *On Day 4, the teams were dissolved. *On Day 4, there was an instant eviction where the HOH had to nominate two people up for eviction and the remaining houseguests had to choose one of the two nominees to be evicted and to be sent to the redemption house. *On Day 11, a HOH comp was introduced where the most posts in a forum would win HOH. The houseguest(s) that tie for last will be nominated. CalebJustLeft, linuskbye, krissin and terose were nominated for tying for last place with 0 posts. The remaining houseguests will then vote for who to save from the 4 nominees. The two houseguests with the most saves will stay in this game while the houseguests with the least saves will be sent to the redemption house. *On Day 15, the remaining houseguests in the Redemption House competed in a poll as one of them was allowed to return back into the main house. With 50.0% of the votes was for thegamingdragon to return back to the main house, he returned back into the main house while Davidftw123, CalebJustLeft and krissin were evicted from the game. On Day 16, the redemption house twist was dissolved. *On Day 16, the remaining 12 houseguests were split up to two different houses, which were the yellow and green team. There will be two HOH players each week, one from each team. The HOH players need to nominate two players from their team for eviction. One person from each team will be evicted, making two people evicted in one week. The evicted houseguests, however, are not out of the game yet. They will be competing with each other for a spot back in this game. Every week, the evicted two players will be competing in a poll for a spot back into the game. 8 people will be evicted and 4 of them will have a chance to return back into this game. *As all 4 golden keys were given to the houseguests who won the poll, the other 4 houseguests who didn't get it were given a final chance to come back into the house where they need to have the most posts in a forum. In the end, eman5000 seized the victory, making terose, ClockworkRebel and doubledarefan01 evicted from the Big Brother House. *Though eman5000 won the challenge, he had another obstacle to overcome before he can ofiicially come back into the Big Brother House. He and Davidftw123 will have to compete each other in the HOH competition. The one who scored more wins a spot back to the house and the other leaves the House and is evicted once again. In the end, Davidftw123 scored more points than eman5000, therefore Davidftw123 will return to the house and eman5000 was evicted from the Big Brother House. *After the final 9 was formed, the BoB twist was activated. 2 HOH players will nominate 4 players, each HOH player nominates 2 players. Then the 2 set of nominees will compete in the Battle of the Block competition. The winner of the BoB will be safe and the HOH player who nominated the two winning BoB players will be dethroned and is no longer the HOH. This leaves only with 1 HOH and 2 nominees. *Day 34 was an auction and there were no HOH players for the week. The houseguests won the following prizes. Martha- empty box NewNightmare- gets to pick a player that can't play in the next POV comp (this player must not be on the block) Noah- is safe for the week Jaybird- special key JordanForReal- get to put 1 housemate up for eviction GamingDragon- extra vote this week Nick- get to put 1 housemate up for eviction David- mystery box The two people who were nominated were MarthaSpeaks and NewNightmare7. *On Day 40, the mystery box won by David was the power to overthrow the HOH and he would take over the role of the HOH, replacing all nominees. Since linuskbye won POV, he was safe. David nominated both Jaybirdnifty and nickt115. However, the special key earned by Jaybirdnifty gave him the power to use POV for himself at any time in this game. Thus, David replaced Jaybirdnifty with thegamingdragon,. *Sportygirl22, MarthaSpeaks, noah_kondon and thegamingdragon were the first 4 jurors of this game and all 4 of them were given a chance to come back in which only one of them can return to the game. noah_kondon won the returning comp, and thus he returned to the game and the player who returned would win the one and only HOH for the week. Houseguests Voting history